


I'm Fine!

by serkxt



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, Ishimaru Being a Dork, M/M, ishimaru gets bullied, probably the shortest thing ive written, smol gay children, then mondo has to save him, there like in kindergarden, there smol and gay but dont realize it, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkxt/pseuds/serkxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru is getting bullied and Mondo has to stand up for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired off a comic by CrazyDiamonds on DeviantART  
> And did this thing. :)

Ishimaru sniffled as he was curled up behind the wall that separated him from reality. All the other boys would bully him just because he was the smartest, or something like that. It wasn’t really his fault..right?  
“W-What did I ever do to t-them?” He continued crying quietly and wiped the tears that were falling out of his eyes.

“Hey..Ishi..?” A voice quietly called out from behind him. “Hey, are you alright?” Ishimaru sniffled and slowly stood upto face what was probably Mondo. Mondo’s face had a bruise on his right cheek, a black eye, and under that a small cut that was bleeding.

“M-Mondo..! You’re the one I should be asking! Your face is bruised and b-beat up!” Ishimaru whimpered.

  
“‘M fine..” Mondo mumbled wiping his cheek with the cut.

  
“I’m...I’m sorry you have to be the one who gets hurt because of me..” Ishimaru sniffled wiping his nose.

  
“But do you really think I’d let them beat up _my_ bro?! Like hell I’d let that happen!” He grinned sheepishly “If they ever touch my bro again, they’ll have to get through me!” His pride stuck out like sore thumb.

  
“B-But, let me at least put something on your bruises..” He whimpered as he took out a small box of bandages from his pocket; which he carried with him all the time and carefully placed them onto the bruises Mondo had on his cheeks and face. “T-There..” He lightly smiled and kissed the bandage that was on Mondo’s cheek.

  
“H-Hey..! Did you just kiss me?!” He stammered touching his cheek.

  
“My mom always kisses my cuts! And they always me feel better..!” Ishimaru lightly gigged with a pleasant small smile. “Are you okay now?”

  
“..Y-Yeah..” Mondo flushed out Ishimaru being such a cute dork but also the fact out of embarrassment.

  
“Oh..! Um, were able to get my glasses back..?” Ishimaru whimpered twiddling his fingers nervously.

  
“Oh uh, yeah..” Mondo cleared his throat “But there kinda..” He mumbled as he took out a pair of broken glasses.

  
“..Oh..”

  
“...Kinda...broken..” Mondo looked down in guilt. Ishimaru teared up again.

  
“M-My dad’s going to be mad at me..” He sniffled looking down.

“..I uh..I’m sorry, but, do ya think we could fix ‘em?” Mondo quietly asked.

  
“Mh, I don’t know..” He sniffled. “Ow..” He mumbled putting his small hand onto a bruise on his forehead. Mondo looked at him, a little confused.

  
“T-They hit before..it still hurts..” He sniffled.

  
“..L-Lemme me check.” Mondo said quietly and quickly kissed the bruise on Ishi’s forehead. Ishimaru’s eyes sparkled.  
“Mh, better…?” Mondo flushed out of embarrassment and shot his eyes at the wall. Ishi blinked then smiled sweetly.

  
“..Y-Yeah..! I lot..!” He lightly giggled.

  
“H-Hey come on, let’s go home and fix your glasses..!” Mondo lightly grinned. Ishimaru giggled with a nod.  
“Hey Ishi, hold this.” Mondo said extending his fist out, which confused Ishimaru a bit.

  
“...Okay..!” He smiled putting his hand over Mondo’s fist. Then Mondo unclenched his fist and interlocking them with Ishimaru’s.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
_16 Years Later_

“Oui, Ishi.” Mondo spoke out as he laid on Ishimaru’s bed and stared up at the ceiling.

  
“Hm? Yeah, what is it Mondo?” Ishimaru responded looking up from his history book.

  
“Remember in kindergarten, when you used to get bullied and those assholes broke your glasses; remember when we fixed them?” He glanced a tiny look at the nerd who was studying at his desk.

  
“Yeah, of course I remember.” Ishimaru replied. “Why do you ask?” He questioned slightly tilting his head.

  
“I jus’ wanted to remind ya that you were such a cute dork.” Mondo lightly chuckled as he jumped up from Ishi’s bed and wrapped his arms around Ishi’s shoulders.

  
“I was a cute dork? Oh please, I was anything but cute.” Ishi lightly chuckled.

  
“I can prove that you’re wrong bro.” Mondo snickered.

  
“If you’re going to bribe me with pictures don’t please, we had a share of that last time and I almost got in trouble.” Ishi lightly scoffed playfully.

  
“You mean _we_.”

“Yes, we.” He rolled his eyes.

  
“Can we jus’ skip to the part where you stop studyin’ and I escort you over to the bed and then we start making out and it starts to get really hot and I get to slowly take off-”

  
“Mondo, that has no relevance to what I’m studying.” Ishimaru cleared his throat to cut Mondo off, which just made him grumble.

  
“Damnit Ishi..!” He grunted and spun Ishimaru’s chair around to face him.

  
“Mondo I have to stud-” By then Mondo had already pressed his lips onto Ishimaru’s, to stop him from talking and just really to kiss him. After a couple minutes, Mondo lips slowly left Ishimaru’s.

  
“Get back to studyin’, _then_ we’ll have fun.” Mondo snickered with a grin on his face as he dropped back onto Ishi’s bed. All Ishimaru could do was slowly nod as he slowly wiped his lips and turned back to his history.


End file.
